Albus Potter dan Ramuan Ahli-Merayu
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Albus melancarkan rayuan(maut)nya pada Scorpius. Fanfic yang ditulis cuma buat suka-suka saja. Lebih jelasnya silahkan dibaca :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello, everyone! Oke, saya tahu saya bilangnya mungkin bakal buat fic di fandom lain, tapi saya nemu fic ini di antara fic-fic lain saya yang belum selesai. Tadinya saya pikir fic ini mau saya perpanjang, tapi karena saya ga ada ide lain jadi saya putuskan untuk dipublish aja. Have a nice read, everyone!

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

**"ALBUS POTTER DAN RAMUAN AHLI-MERAYU"**

"Pagi, Scorpie."

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku, dong."

"Menyingkir, Potter. Dan jangan panggil aku begitu. Kau membuatku jijik."

"_Ouch, you hurt me._"

"_Shut up._"

xxx

"Pagi, Scorpie."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar berharap menjadi menjadi mentari."

"..."

"Supaya bisa melelehkan sikapmu yang dingin itu."

"..."

"Atau supaya bisa menarik dirimu mendekat dengan gravitasiku."

"Pergi sebelum kuplaster mulutmu, Potter."

xxx

"Pagi, Scorpie."

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku. Padahal aku yakin kalau kita M.F.E.O."

"Apa itu M-F-E-O?"

"_Made for each other_."

"_Just go away,_ Potter."

xxx

"Pag…"

"Enyah, Potter."

"Oww, apa kau lihat itu, Scorp? Rasanya baru saja ada ribuan panah menusukku."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak mati."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mati. Karena yang menusukku adalah panah cinta."

"Jangan buat aku melemparmu dari menara astronomi, Potter."

"Jangan begitu, bisa repot kalau aku tidak ada. Obat rindu susah dicari, lho."

xxx

"Aku pamit, ya."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Potter?"

"Ke langit."

"Mau apa kau ke langit?"

"Sudah jelas, kan, untuk mengambil rembulan dan mengantongi bintang-bintang."

"Hah?"

"Kau mau berapa banyak bintang ? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Seratus pun akan kuambilkan, kalau itu untukmu."

"..."

xxx

"Lho, Potter ? Kukira kau sudah pergi."

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan."

"Apa yang ketinggalan?"

"Hatiku."

"?"

"Hatiku tertinggal di sini bersamamu."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kutendang pantatmu keluar, Potter."

xxx

"Hei, James. Bisa tidak kau berhenti memberikan ramuan Ahli-Merayu pada adikmu?"

"Oh, manjur sekali, ya ?"

"Manjur, kalau saja kau menghilangkan efek samping keinginan untuk merayu orang pertama yang dilihat. Aku sudah bosan jadi objek rayuan hampir tiap hari. Untung saja aku tidak menyihir adikmu jadi kodok dan kulempar ke danau hitam."

"Tapi, Malfoy, aku sudah berhenti memberinya ramuan itu semenjak minggu lalu."

"..."

"Scorpius ? Mukamu merah sekali, _mate_. Baik-baik saja ? Adikku pintar sekali merayu, ya?"

"_Shut up_, Potter."

* * *

A/N : Saya punya ide nulis fic ini waktu dengerin lagu lama 'Kalau Bulan Bisa Ngomong' yang dinyanyiin Doel Sumbang. Waktu itu saya pikir, 'ini lagu kok gombal banget'. Tapi akhirnya malah saya bikin fic yang isinya gombalan ga jelas, hahaha. Meski fic ini ga bermutu, tapi saya harap bisa dinikmati dan bisa buat yang baca ketawa. Thanks for reading, dan kalau niat silahkan di-review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter (masih) milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

"**ALBUS POTTER DAN RAMUAN AHLI-MERAYU"**

.

.

"Morning, Scorpie_-pie_."

"_Shut-up_. Dan jangan panggil aku begitu atau kuhilangkan mulutmu."

"Oh, my. Dinginmu itu lho, seperti es krim. Coba sini biar kuemut, kujilat…"

"_Pervert_!"

"Ouch! Apa kau baru saja memukulku?!"

"Ya, di perut. Kalau kau masih bicara lagi kali ini akan kutendang lebih ke bawah, dan kubuat 'anu'mu tak bisa bangun lagi."

"Oke, oke. Aku cuma mau minta maaf soal minggu kemarin. Aku sudah tidak minum ramuan ahli-merayu nya James kok."

"Oh. Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar mau berhenti merayuku?"

"Tidak."

"Mati saja sana, Potter."

.

xXx

.

"Psstt…psstt.. Potter? Bisa pinjam pena bulumu?"

"Aku tidak punya pena bulu."

"Kalau tidak ingin meminjamkannya bilang saja!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya pena bulu, kok."

"Ck. Menyedihkan sekali. Anak Harry Potter tak punya pena bulu. Ha! Memangnya apa yang kau punya, Potter?"

"Aku punya hatiku untukmu."

"..."

"Mau? Hatiku?"

"Punya pisau? Sini biar kukeluarkan hatimu, kubuat untuk menulis."

"Sadis!"

.

xXx

.

"Aduh, Scorpius, gempa!"

"Hah? Tidak, kok."

"Gempa. Di hatiku. Habis kamu senyum sih. Hatiku kan jadi cenat-cenut kepada kamu…."

"Ada plastik, Potter? Aku kepingin muntah."

.

xXx

.

"_Alohomora_!"

"Hah? Kau membuka ke mana, sih? Di sini tidak ada pintu, Potter."

"Ada, kok. Aku kan membuka pintu hatimu."

"Sori ya, hatiku gemboknya anti-maling."

.

xXx

.

"Hai, Scorp. Punya peta?"

"Ada, nih."

"….."

"Apa?"

"Harusnya kau bertanya kenapa, jadi aku bisa bilang kalau aku tersesat di matamu yang seabu awan mendung…"

"_Well_, carilah rayuan yang lebih kreatif, Potter."

.

xXx

.

"Aduh, Scorp."

"Apalagi, sih?"

"Kurasa aku harus melaporkanmu pada yang berwajib."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Barusan kau membuatku hampir mati membeku. Tawamu manis sekali, sampai-sampai membuatku tak bisa bergerak."

"_Petrificus totalus_!"

"Hei! Jangan membekukanku beneran, _moron_!"

.

.

* * *

A/N : Helllooooo ! Lei is back ! Akhirnya saya terusin juga ini fic. Pas ada ide sih soalnya, hehehe…. Rayuan Albus masih sama ga mutunya, ya, haha XD Scorpius juga masih sama _keukeuh_-nya. Kayaknya jalan Albus masih panjang untuk bisa mendapatkan Scorpius….

Saya kira mantra _petrificus totalus_ tuh bisa digunakan buat membekukan orang. Yah, yang jelas orangnya kan jadi ga bisa gerak. Pokoknya gitu deh. Yang bagian _alohomora_ itu temen saya yang nyeletuk, pas kami lagi nonton Harry Potter buat yang kesekian kalinya. Jadi saya masukin aja deh kesini ^^

Makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, favorit atau follow fic ini. Saya apdetnya nanti kalau ada ide lagi, dan ga tau kapan ada idenya *dilempar sandal*

Akhir kata salam cinta damai selalu dari saya, mari berdayakan AlScorp! Merdeka!


End file.
